A driving support technique for determining whether or not the direction of the line of sight of a driver is appropriate has been proposed.
For example, an inattention determining device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2009-15550 determines whether or not the direction of the face of a driver is within a predetermined range from the front of a vehicle and whether or not a field of view calculated on the basis of the line of sight of the driver includes a predetermined range from the front of the vehicle. When any of such conditions is not satisfied, the inattention determining device determines that the driver is inattentive.
A driving support device described in Republished Japanese Translation No. WO2016/166791 of the PCT International Publication determines whether or not to generate safe driving support information on the basis of the degree of coincidence between an actual distribution of the line of sight of a driver and an ideal distribution of the line of sight. The driving support device generates information in which the actual distribution of the line of sight is superimposed on an image including scenery in front of the vehicle as the safe driving support information and displays the generated information on a display.